USS Thunderchild
| registry=NCC-63549 | affiliation=Federation, Starfleet | status=destroyed (2380) | altimage=220px|Prow of the Thunderchild. }} The USS Thunderchild (NCC-63549) was an heavy cruiser starship in service to the Federation Starfleet in the late 24th century. It was named for the fictional British warship, , from H.G. Wells' novel The War of the Worlds, and had an illustrious service career. ( ; ; ) Service history Fleet Admiral Taela Shanthi commanded it during its shakedown cruise. Early in the 2370s, the Thunderchild was commanded by Captain Bem Okala. ( Blaze of Glory}}; ) In 2371, the Thunderchild was part of the 20th Fleet, based out of Starbase 364, assigned to patrol along the Shackleton Expanse. ( |Beta Quadrant Sourcebook}}) In 2372, the Thunderchild was commanded by Captain Evelyn Hoffman when it transferred Vice Admiral Marta Batanides to the for a diplomatic mission to Chiaros IV. ( |Rogue}}) In 2373, the Thunderchild was a participant in the Battle of Sector 001. During this battle, the Thunderchild assisted in the destruction of the attacking Borg cube. ( ) In 2374, the Thunderchild docked at Deep Space 9 where several of its fighter pilots visited Quark's. ( ) In 2377, the Thunderchild was one of many Akira-class vessels to be involved in the battle against a Borg invasion. ( ) In 2380, the Thunderchild, under the command of Captain Matsuda, attempted to intercept Grim Vargo's ship, the Pride, as it left with Seven of Nine aboard. With some deft maneuvering and with the aid of a stolen cloaking device, the Pride was able to escape. Some time later, the Thunderchild was able to apprehend the Pride and take Vargo into custody, but Seven of Nine had already departed on . Following this, the Thunderchild intercepted the science vessel Einstein as it towed a large Borg cube to the Sol system. In the resulting battle, the Thunderchild and her crew were "absorbed" into the Borg Collective and only Vargo managed to escape. ( ) :Despite the ship's destruction, it appeared in 2409. This is likely due to temporal manipulation; the Supercube's incursion did not occur in the timeline of Star Trek Online. In 2409, the ship was one of the first to arrive at Gamma Orionis sector block upon the Borg's return. Lena Kuzmina was the ship's first officer at this time, and witnessed her captain's capture and assimilation. The crew rescued him, but the ship was significantly damaged in the process. The captain resigned from Starfleet and most of the senior crew was reassigned. ( ) Personnel * Fleet Admiral Taela Shanthi (shakedown cruise CO, c.2370) * Captain Bem Okala (CO, c.2370) * Captain Evelyn Hoffman (CO, c.2372) * Captain Matsuda (CO, c.2380) * Lindell (transporter chief, c.2380) * Lena Kuzmina (First Officer, c. 2409) * Andex (Lieutenant) * Marta Segusa (Senior Science Officer) * (Chief Engineer) * (MACO Major) * Snavely (MACO Corporal) * (MACO Sergeant) * Paul Stiles (MACO Sergeant) * (MACO) * (MACO) * (MACO) Appendices Connections External link * category:Federation starships Category:akira class starships Category:2380 spacecraft losses